The mask plate is a patterning assembly used in a photoetching process for manufacturing a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD). The mask plate generally includes a transparent substrate and a non-light-transmissible region including a particular pattern formed on the transparent substrate.
Typically, during a process of manufacturing the mask plate in the related art, firstly a non-light-transmissible layer (e.g. an layer of chromium) is deposited on a transparent substrate, and then the non-light-transmissible layer is patterned by an electron beam or laser according to a predetermined pattern, and finally the non-light-transmissible layer is subjected to patterning procedures such as developing, etching and film-removing, so as to form the non-light-transmissible region including the particular pattern on the transparent substrate.
However, in the related art, the pattern on each mask plate is unchangeable, i.e. each mask plate uniquely corresponds to one pattern. Due to a fact that a plurality of patterns is required to be formed on a base substrate sequentially during a process of manufacturing a display substrate, a plurality of mask plates corresponding to the patterns respectively has to be prepared. As a result, the process of manufacturing the TFT-LCD is complex, and the manufacturing cost is high.